


Girl of the Sky

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: All you must do is win.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Girl of the Sky

He killed himself for you. 

He killed himself for you, and by the end of this story you are an empire, and he has fallen. And he is the world’s last hope— 

(You think about the battle at night. It sears into your bones, carves a story into your losses.)

You think about loss a lot, because loss is easy, and it is simple to hate, different than it is to forgive. You have lost many people, you are a war-born child. This air is sparking, and it is also singing, and you need to wipe the blood off his hands, and then off yours. This is a battle, and all you must do is win. 

Afterwards, you lie in a palace bed. The silk surrounds you like blood, like an ocean of all these things which are not meant for surrender. It pains in its simplicity. This story was supposed to be easy, and you know the answer. You have known ever since you, in your anger, created a pillar of ice in the south. 

(You know the aura of molten skin, the creation of its downfall, the sin of forgiveness. These are three things, and they pain you.)

He needs you, so you leave.


End file.
